


The tree

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin is so oblivious that Gwaine has to do something





	The tree

**Author's Note:**

> When you sit down to write a cute Merlin/Arthur and somehow it runs away with you and turns into a Merlin/Gwaine....sorry, not sorry :D

Merlin sighed. 

"What?" Gwaine sipped his beer and rolled his eyes. He knew what was coming.

"Everything. And nothing."

"Oh, Merlin, how often did we have this discussion?"

"Yeah, but it's been a while and still, nobody."

"Nobody?"

"No," Merlin pouted. "I'll be alone forever. Nobody wants me."

Gwaine was ready to throw his beer bottle at Merlin's head. Merlin didn't see the forest for the trees but even though he told his best friend again and again, Merlin firmly insisted that he was wrong about Percy, Leon, Arthur, Cenred, Mordred...hell, most of the footie team wanted Merlin but he didn't believe it and just felt so good at feeling bad. 

"Maybe you should just join a monestary?" He suggested.

"Yeah, maybe that's what I'll do." Merlin nodded.

This was usually the point in their ever-same discussion that they both bursted out laughing, but this time, Merlin didn't laugh. He just looked sad. 

"Oh, hell..." Gwaine slammed his bottle on the table, grabbed Merlin's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Even though Merlin didn't want to see it, Gwaine was one of the trees in the forest of men who were interested and he'd run out of patience quite a while ago. 

To his surprise, Merlin leaned in and kissed back eagerly.


End file.
